goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Shimajirō Party (video game)
Shimajirō Party is a party video game developed by Hudson Soft and Benesse and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 64 game console. It was released in Japan in February 1999, and in North America and Europe in March 1999. Shimajirō Party is the first game in the series, and is followed by Shimajirō Party 2. Gameplay Consisting of 53 mini games (plus three hidden single player mini games), Shimajirō Party takes the form of a traditional board game, with players taking turns to roll (hit) the dice block and move ahead the number of spaces shown ranging from one to ten. There are many different types of spaces players can land on, each producing a different effect. The primary objective of the game is to collect more stars than any other player. The winner of the game is the player with the most stars after all the turns have been completed. On some levels there are only one star at a time, while on others there could be many stars at once, appearing randomly on a space on the board where it remains until bought by a player for the specific amount of coins stated (20). After a star is collected, a new one appears on a different space on the game board or stays in the same place depending on the stage chosen. Stars can also be stolen from other players by passing a certain location on the board where a Boo resides—the player must then pay Boo 50 coins for the service of him stealing stars; coin stealing is free. A secondary objective is to gather coins as well, for they are necessary for buying essential items such as stars and determine the game winner in the event of a tie. Coins are earned by landing on blue spaces or winning mini-games. Coins are lost by landing on red spaces, landing on a Bowser space, or losing certain mini-games. At the end of each round of play (i.e. after each of the four players have taken their turn) a random mini-game commences. The mini-games are generally short (about a minute in length), and fairly simple. There are 53 of them in total, divided into four different categories. Four-player mini-games may be divided into three types: The cooperative games, in which all four players collectively win or lose. The competitive free-for-alls, in which players must compete against each other in order to win a limited number of coins. The non-competitive free-for-alls, in which players accrue coins independently of one another and one player's loss is not automatically another's gain. 2-on-2 mini-games place players on teams, so they have to cooperate with others in the mini game to win (even though they're still competing against each other in the main game). 1-on-3 mini-games have a team of three against a lone player. Often, the game's objective is for either the lone player or the team of three to survive for a certain amount of time while the opposing player/team tries to take them out. The team of three must cooperate in order to win. One-player mini-games only occur during a round when a player lands on a One-player mini-game space. They give a single player an opportunity to earn (or lose) coins depending on his or her performance in the mini-game. At the end of the game there are three bonus stars given out. The coin star award is given to the player who collected the most coins overall during the game, the mini-game star award is awarded to the player who collected the most coins in mini-games, and the player who landed on the most "?" spaces earns the Happening Star. It is common for more than one character to be awarded the same bonus star; this happens if there is a tie for the category in question. The person with the most stars after the bonus awarding has concluded is declared the winner. In the event of a tie, the player with the most coins wins, and if two players have the same number of both stars and coins, a dice block will be rolled to determine the winner. Mini-games happen at the end of each round or occasionally during a round when a player lands on a Bowser space or One-player mini-game spaces. In most situations, the winner(s) of a mini-game receive 10 coins for their victory. In some mini-games, the losing player(s) have to pay the winner(s) a sum of coins. Players can choose to play as Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, Torippii Sorano or Tommy Shimano. Modes Adventure Mode The standard mode of play, as described in Gameplay above. Up to four players play a board game interspersed with mini games, trying to collect as many stars as possible by the end of a set number of turns. The coins and stars earned in Adventure Mode are tallied up and transferred to a fund which the player can use to unlock things in the game. The type of mini-game (4-player, 1-vs.-3, and 2-vs.-2) is determined by what color the players' panels are. If all four players have the same color panels, a four-player game is selected. If there's one blue panel, and three red panels or vice versa, a 1-vs.-3 game is selected. If there are two panels of both colors, a 2-vs.-2 game is selected. If there's a green panel, the color will switch to either red or blue (usually blue) randomly. Mini-Game Island A one-player mode in which the player navigates a world map and must win mini games in order to progress across the map. The player starts with 3 lives. Winning mini games gives the player coins, and a life if the game had never been cleared, and collecting 100 coins also grants the player a life. Losing a mini game causes the player to lose a life. If the player loses all of his or her lives, the game ends, and the player must resume from where he or she last saved. After beating 50 mini games and reaching the goal, a waiting Toad can be found. The player will then be challenged to a game of slot car derby. Once the player wins, Bumper Ball Maze 1 and Bumper Ball Maze 2 (If the player completed all mini games preceding the goal) are unlocked; upon winning 1 and 2 in the mini-game shop, Bumper Ball Maze 3 is unlocked. The Bumper Ball Maze mini games are only playable in the mini game shop. Category:1990s video games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:E rated games